Morto Vivente
by ZephyrVon
Summary: The story of Zephyr Von and his friends, having to face many difficult situations as they escape from the overrun Mottly Academy. Follow them as they struggle to stay together, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

_A Slight Precursor_

_So this is my first story on here. Let's explain it a bit, okay?_

_These characters are all created originally from my friends and I, as is the rest of the story. So you're probably wondering why I put it on fanfiction. Honestly, it's because none of this follows any of these character's cannons. So imagine this as an AU, with these characters being representations of their respective authors._

_Well, besides that, I don't think there's much else to say, though I am going to try to make these a bit longer in the future._

_Without further ado, let's begin!_

_-Zephyr Von_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- Rooftop Lunch<strong>

"Hiding again Zephy?"

My thoughts interrupted, I lifted my head to see who had spoken. Imagine my surprise to see Mae there. She had a slightly disgruntled look, as if my behavior was some new problem.

"No..." I mumbled, "Just trying to get a bit of rest... But more importantly, I thought you were against skipping classes?" I chuckled a bit at this, which I guess must have ticked her off. As next thing I knew, I was rolling off the bench, clutching the back of my head.

"I am against it," she declared with a slight huff, lifting up her now slightly battered lunch, "You've just been out here half the day." She then sat down on the bench I'd been laying on just a moment ago, and began to look through her packed lunch.

I stood up and laughed. "Oh, might as well make it the whole day..." Sitting down, I peeked over her shoulder, into the paper bag. "Got anything for me?" I asked, batting my eyes with fake innocence.

Mae couldn't stay mad, and with a laugh, reached into the bag. As I excitedly leaned closer, I ended up receiving a smack to the face, with a side of skittles. "There you go, now can we enjoy the view? Not all of us spend the entire day up here..." She said, gesturing past me with a smile. I sat back up, and happily opened the bag of candy. Looking where she had motioned, I felt myself grow calm at the magnificent sight.

There we sat, on the roof of Mottly Academy, with large fields stretching between here and the city most of the students came from. The land in between was scattered with fresh flowers, and even a greenhouse for those who were in Culinary Arts, like me whenever I felt up to it. With the evening sun already on the descent behind us, and no glaring lights, it really was a peaceful view.

The silence was broken, however, when the rest of our friends literally crashed into view.

It was Draven first of course, white eyes wide as he fell through the doorway he'd apparently been peeking through. And one by one, Biri and Star crashed on top of him, with Oreo finally stepping through with an air of purpose. No chance that he'd be caught tripping over himself.

As they tried to right themselves, Draven managed to begin a weak explanation, "Err, we were just wal-" before Star interrupted him.

"Well!" she looked at us expectantly, "Were you too gonna kiss or what?" Always the most blunt with these things, she acted as though it was as okay as asking what someone got on a quiz.

Mae blushed a bright red, and I could tell my face had grown warm as well. As she yelled at Star for being so forward, I did what I knew best- I looked around nervously, and tried not to be the focus of attention. While doing so, I saw something making its way down the long path to the school. A large group of somethings, in fact.

"Uh, guys-" I managed to say, before I was cut off by the horribly loud school alarm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Assembly  
><strong>

"I wonder what's wrong?" Biri asked as we all made our way toward the assembly hall.

"Don't know," Draven said, standing close to her in a protective manner, "Maybe we're under attack?"

"Who'd attack the school?" I wondered, slightly nervous. Who were those people I had seen walking to the school? Were they here to help a problem, or were they the problem itself?

"You know how crazy it is lately... It could be any maniac with a grudge on the school." Draven replied.

"But then why is there a group? I've never heard of them doing that before." Mae questioned. We just didn't know what to think...

"They aren't shooters obviously"

We all looked ahead to Oreo, who'd finally spoken up. "How do you know that?" Star asked, looking to the rest of us. From our expressions, it was clear that we hadn't figured it out either.

"Simple," he began, "If they were even thought to be shooters, they wouldn't ask us to all go into one place. Even if there were protections around the school, they wouldn't risk it. So whoever they are must not have firearms."

"However, the teachers are still gathering us, so that means they are possibly a threat. Normally there wouldn't be that big of a deal about people walking toward the school, so the teachers must know what's going on. Or, at least, have heard something about these people."

"In fact, I'm thinking we've missed something that's happened in town. Right now that seems like the best reason as to how the teachers know exactly who these are."

Looking to the others, I think we all realized that Oreo was most likely right. I wished he wasn't though. If something had happened, then our families may have been caught in the middle...

"Well," he finished, as we neared the assembly hall entrance, "Let's take our seats, and hopefully find out what the teachers know."

So we all shuffled into the large room, other students around us hurriedly trying to push their way in. Unfortunately we had to split up to find enough spots. I ended up near Draven and Star in the back of the room, with Mae, Oreo, and Biri closer to the front.

As everyone whispered in a loud buzz all around us, I watched as our principal made his way to the podium, a dark expression on his face.

I gulped quietly. I knew then that Oreo was right. There wasn't just danger close to the school- something had already happened.

Finally he had reached the font of the assembly hall, and with a rise of his hand, had silenced the students. It normally took a lot of work to quiet them all during school assemblies, but even those who hadn't figured out what was happening knew that there was no joking at a time like this.

He tapped the microphone before him a time or two, and leaned forward.

"Attention students," he began as he usually would, "We have called you all here to make a very unfortunate announcement. There was some sort of attack in the city. We've lost contact there, and have locked the school down. Please stay calm, and we will wait for more information."

Surprisingly, the students were all actually staying quite calm in this situation, though most if not all of them had expressions of worry. Nearly everyone there had loved ones in the city. But we understood that panic wouldn't help.

Of course, this all broke when gunshots boomed outside, and yells could clearly be heard. That was when all hell broke loose.


End file.
